Sandberg
; | residence = Thread (Formerly) | relatives = Unknown | alias = | epithet = Smiling Demon (笑顔の鬼, Egao no Oni) Silent Beast (静粛の獣, Seishuku no Kemono) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 40 | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = July 6th | height = 6'2" ft (189cm) | weight = 264lbs (120kg) }} Sandberg (サンドバーグ, Sandobāgu) more commonly known as Berg, is a well known martial artist and pirate member of an unknown crew. Due to his early years of piracy he was given the epithet of Smiling Demon (笑顔の鬼, Egao no Oni) duo to always having a smile on his face no matter the situation, and later down the line receiving Silent Beast (静粛の獣, Seishuku no Kemono) due to his decision of isolation. Having the current bounty of ?. Appearance Berg is a tall and extremely muscular 40 years old man, having spent all of his life as a pirate and martial artist. Berg is described by most as a handsome man with short blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and relatively pale skin. As his regular way of dressing Berg is seen wearing a nice full black suit, with a striped green and black shirt under a black vest with his collar tied with a small necklace. As it is seen even with his full suit on, Berg is an extremely well build person having spent over 25 years of his life practicing martial arts, leading to also possessing numerous battle scars. When entering a fight, he tends to remove his jacket showing a pair of red gauntlets that he regularly wears as he needs always to be ready to battle. As of young age, Berg was beginning to develop his physic pretty early, but his most notorious change besides the more active expressions were his clothes consisted of a pair of brown jeans, a green shirt under a grey sweatshirt and a dark green jacket on top. His hair was still short but a little more messy and he was relatively short for his age around that time. Personality Berg much like his outfit shows an immaculate and serious person having his art worth as much as his life leading to him fighting anyone who dares to insult it. Being a martial artist, Berg possesses a very calm and relaxed personality as he prefers not to start fights but would gladly end one if necessary. In a day to day situation, he rarely shows any emotions or worries for others, preferring to stay alone minding his own business. Due to his many years of experience, it's rare for him to find a worthy opponent capable of bringing the real Berg out. As a young martial artist, Berg was almost the opposite of what he is now, being extremely active and always looking for a new opponent to become stronger, every fight he had was fought with a smile on his face no matter how hard it could be. He was extremely social always helping every single person he could and making friend everywhere he went. But as the years passed by, he was becoming too strong for regular fighters and having been recognizes as a criminal by the world government duo to his action, lead to people that he once trust to insult him and trying to call the navy for his capture. And the accumulation of this events was what lead him to his current state of isolation and unsocial. As in opposition to most pirates, Berg doesn't possess big hate towards the marine as he is aware that the reasons behind his bounties are reasonable considering his action on the referred events. But in contradiction, he has gained bigger hate towards civilians especially the ones he once saw as friends as they automatically begone to see him as a tret and a monster just because the journals said he was, which caused his currently unfriendly personality towards them making the least verbal contact possible. In regards to pirates, he sees them in the same level of consideration as marines, as long as they don't bother him, they can easily go their separate ways. Only taking an interest in strong opponents, he is rarely seen fighting unless he's provoked first. Relationships Family Pirates Shichibukai Marines Powers & Abilities Being a martial artist for more than 25 years, Berg is on the top ranks of fighters in the whole world, developing his way of fighting, possessing vast knowledge on the two varieties of Haki he possesses and being renown for possessing monstrous attributes. Physical Capabilities Spending over 25 years in the seas constantly fighting and training to become stronger lead to his currently monstrous level of power. Being his occupation that of a martial artist he is remarked as a powerful and skilled fighter as the world government itself considers him a danger to the society by placing a bounty on his head. As one of his most famous attributes Berg's strength is considered to exed that of most fighters, seen as when he single handed defeat two very renown bounty hunter one with a punch and the other with a kick leaving both on terrible conditions unable to do anything. After many years of experience, Berg has learned on many levels how to control his attacks power only using his most powerful ones on who he considers worthy. Serving has his strongest attribute next to strength it's his speed that at this point was seen as allowing him to move fast enough to create multiple afterimages to guard himself when overwhelmed by enemies. Easily out speeding normal people, dealing with various opponents at once and sending consistent attacks turns fighting him almost impossible for regular fighters. Resulting from his incredible stubbornness when younger, Berg has incredible stamina and resistance caused by the fact that he would never accept a defeat no matter the opponent or situation. In the past he was recorded as fighting for a total of three days without any rest as the enemies never stopped coming, full of scars and hunger he kept on fighting until every single one of them was on the ground unable to move. Left on a state of near death he could no more feal pain has it looked like his body was moving on its own. Fighting Style Heionken (平穏拳, lit. Calm Fist) is a fighting style developed by Berg, formed after several years of facing numerous others martial artist around the world. Taking at its base principles strong shocking attacks with quick and swift movements with the goal of reaching the opponent quickly and send a great burst of power in a single burst. Implementing some of the teachings of Haki, Berg can bring his body to its fullest while also utilizing his body as one harmonized unit when properly concentrated. Utilizing precise movements and instant bursts of energy, Berg intends to conserve the most amount of energy utilizing the least amount of actions. As referred by its created the knowledge of Haki is not required to learn this martial art, but if one whiches to unlock its greatest potencial learning to control its inner strength is the only way. Techniques *'Gentle Hand' (軟らかハンド Yawaraka Hando) is one of Berg's advanced techniques mixing the principles of his Calm Fist swift and precise movements with his destructive power of the Busoshoku Haki. Beginning by coating his hand while in a palm position, followed by a normal stance and very rapidly unleashing the power of his Haki into an opponent. The effect of this attack is tremendous as it can be seen in its devastation power created as a secondary effect of the surface or surrounding of its target always getting destroyed with the aftershock. Haki During his journey, Berg went into various places especially the New World, and in that time he was introduced to the concept of the mysterious power hidden within everyone called Haki. As he was taught the very basics from friendly travelers, he began his training on the two most common types of Haki Observation and Armament. As he got lucky to be taught this power early as entering the new world, he was able to achieve an unimaginable level of mastery over both forms. Busoshoku Haki Known as the color of armament is the most common and versatile form of Haki, being the power allowing someone to touch the substantial body of a devil fruit user taking away the biggest advantage of the logia and some paramecia users. With training, a user can heavy concentrate this power to harden parts of one's body. Spending many years learning and improving his use of this particular form Berg is able to very effectively apply this to his Martial Art creating even more devastating attacks. As a further representation of his mastery, Berg was able to achieve higher level techniques such as Kanri and Bogyo at this point. Still being unknown how high he reach due to his years of isolation. Kenbunshoku Haki Color of observation of the power to see the world from a different perspective. Known by the people of Skypiea as Mantra, the power to sense the presence of others even if concealed from view. Berg's most used form of Haki, capable of both sensing people presences but also see their auras. Capable of processing numerous amount of information Berg was seen as able to distinguish someone's power by their aura even at a distance, and his greatest achievement with this particular form was the ability to see into the future the, soo called foretelling slightly. In par with his armament Haki, it is unknown whether or not he was able to achieve higher levels during his isolation time. Equipment History Bounty Quotes Major Battles Trivia *His appearance is based on Saiga Fūrinji from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. *Even doe Sandberg has been a pirate for over 25 years he is not aware of most current events. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Humans